Mysteries
by Kawaii-Chibi-Kai
Summary: ok um...uh....Kai and Ian are girls...and um....oh just read the storie....Parrings: TalaKaif BryanIanf SpencerHilary
1. Chapter 1

Ok this here is going to be like the wireds things I have done...parings are-

Tala/Kai(girl)

Bryan/Ian(girl)

Spencer/Hilary

See wired...I do hope you like it...and they don't know Kai and Ian is a girl. Hilary does but she wont tell no one. But they will know find out.

Don't own Beyblade.

It was another cold day in Russia. Tala and Spencer where sitting in the living room along with Ian who was sitting in a arm chair while the other two were on a couch.

"Guys...I have to tell you something." Ian said looking down at her hands on her lap.

"Yeah what is it?" Tala asked looking over at her. Spencer truned to look at her.

"Well...um...not...really a...boy..." She studier in her words.

"Really? You have got to be kidding me?" Spencer said looking at her Tala nodded.

"It's true..." Ian said getting up and running out of the room. But she did not get to far. Bryan just so happen to walk. Ian fell on her butt.

Bryan looked down at her."Hey shrimp, what's going on?" Bryan said looking down at her with a smirk.

"You are what's up."She muttered taking his legs."Now down." She said pulling his legs bringing him down. She stood up and ran out of the room, to her bed room. A door slame could be heard.

Kai walked into the living room with arms over chest.

"What happen?" Kai asked looking around the room then down at Bryan.

"Ian was telling us he was a girl. But how can that-"Tala got cute off by Kai glaring at him.

"How would you guys know? To tell you the truth, I'm a girl too! Now get up off your ass' and get out side and run around the mansions ten times!" With that said Kai walked away from the room leaving the boys in shock.

"Ok...That was wired...I..." Spencer said blinking.

"I think they are mad at us..." Tala said sighing.

The boys where muttering a few things then went out side.

Kai walked up to Ian's room and knocked on the door lightly."Ian?"

"Leave m-me alone!"Ian cried from the other side of the door. It sound far away but Kai could still make it out.

-In the room-

-Ian's P.O.V-

I sat in my room by the balcony watching the boys run. Why did they not believe me? I hear a noked on my door."Ian?" The voice said. It sound more like a girl then a boy. Kai was the only one who was not out side. Maybe it's him or a her...? I don't know I'm so confused right now.'Bry why do you make fun of me? The only reason why I bug you and can tolerated you is that I like you...But it seam's you don't like me...Maybe I should just leave? I don't blade in anything no more...they don't need me around...I should just get me stuff and leave.' I stared to cry more un-till I fell asleep...

-End of Ian's P.O.V-

-Out Side-

Kai came out side looking kinda mad.

"Good job you guys, Ian has locked her self in her room." Kai said glaring at them."Bryan go and make sure she is ok." It was more of a daemon then anything.

"Fine. Whatever." Bryan said has he walked in side and went up the the staries."Why does there have to be to many staries?" Bryan muttered/asked him self. He walked up to Ian's room and knocked on the door."Ian? Let me in."

"..." No reply.

"Ian I said let me in!"

"..." Still no reply.

Bryan mutter to him self. He took out a pen that he had on him and took the ink out. He put the in ink in the little hole in the door. He pushed on it and truned the door nob at the same time.

"Click." Was heard.

Bryan smirked."Needs a better lock." He said going in the room.

He looked around the room for Ian."Wounder were she is?" He asked him self. He then hared something that sounded like falling. He looked over by the balcony. Their was Ian. The door to the balcony opened. Ian's face a light blue colour.

"Ian!" Bryan almost yelled running over to her. He checked her pules.'Thank god she is still breathing. Better get some warmer clothes on her.' He thought to him self has he picked her up and lied her on her bed.'She is going to kill me when she finds out that I was that changed her...Come to think of it, she dose look cute when she is sleeping.' He said taking her sweater off then her shirt, he then took off her pants. He could See all the marks over her body. He took off his jacket and put it over her body."This well keep you warm till I find you so other clothes." Bryan said in whisper, has he went and shut the balcony door then over to Ian's dresser.'Now lets see here something warm that well keep her warm...' He was thinking to him self, has he pulled one groer(nore this one). His face went right right red. In the grour(ok i did not know this) was bra's sock's and underwear. He quietly shut it silently.'Ok that was to much for me...' He looked in the one next to it and it was what he was looking for. Flannel PJ's. He cared them over to her and put them on her praying she wont wake up on him...

OK!THAT'S ALL FOR TODAY! REVIVEW PEOPLE IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok next chapter.  
Don't own Beyblade!

Bryan was just finishing bottening up Ian's shirt when her eye fluttered open. Bryan looked right into them.

_'Oh shit...she is going to kill me now...but she has nice eyes...Snap out of it Bryan, Ian is going to want to kill you! You can't let that happen.' _Bryan thought to him self has he moved away from Ian's bed.

"Uh? Bryan? What are you doing in my room?" Ian asked in a sleepy tone while looking over at him.

"Well...um...Kai...well um...Kai wanted ...no Kai told me to come and check on you." Bryan said stuttering in his words.

Ian could not help but smirk to her self._'When he stutters it's so cute. He looks adorable when he is confussed. But he is always adorable. Oh well...Wait why did Kai get Bryan to check on me? Weird I well have to ask 'him'.' Ian thought to her self._

Bryan noticed she was in deep thought so he took this chance to get out. When Bryan went down to the living room he found...

!$Spencer is!$

Spencer P.O.V

I decided to head out for while, and meat up with my girlfriend Hilary. We where going to get lunch then go and see a movie. I'm glade I have her to help me when I need it. I noticies Hilary waiting in front of the restaurant for me.

"Hey Hil." I said walking up to her and kissed her on the four head.

"Hey Spenc." She replied to me, yeah Spenc was what she called me. I did not mind. It's when others start calling me that I do.

Ok all done this chapter. HAHAHA I So left you guys hanging in one part! I know you want to kill me now! Well bye I should not even be on the computer right now...I'm going to be in so much trouble! BYE!

PS:I KNOW IT IS SHORT BUT SUCK IT UP!


	3. MUST READ!

Okay look everyone...I hate to say this but I have lost interest in writing anime. I don't think I will be writing any more for awhile. I'm really sorry to everyone you like my anime stories. I will try and do some work on them but I don't think it will happen.

I have been mostly working on stories happening to do with a book called 'The Outsiders' I really love the book and enjoy making stories about them.

Till I loss inters in that, I wont be updating up anime ones. Sorry.

Once agian I am sorry.

Kawaii-Chibi-Kai

P.S Please message me on what you think...


End file.
